The Perfect Christmas
by detective-giggles
Summary: Just some Christmas related JackSamantha fluffiness.


Title: The Perfect Christmas

Pairing: Jack and Samantha

Spoilers: In the Dark

A/N: There are no spoilers for "So this is Christmas" (Or 'Malone vs. Malone', I've heard both titles, and I don't know which one's correct.) I think they are a cute couple, but the chemistry between Jack and Sam is amazing! This is definitely my new obsession! My first WaT fic. Please be kind. And I know it's not Christmas. I've been holding onto this for a while and I just found it so I thought I'd post before I lost it again!

XXXXXXXXX

Jack sat at his desk sighed. The office Christmas Party. He always tried to think of an excuse to get out of it but was never successful.

"Hey, Jack. Are you coming?" Vivian popped her head into his office.

"Yeah. Just let me sign a few more papers and I'll be out."

"Okay," Vivian gave him a sympathetic smile. Jack waited until she had left and then he dropped the pen on the desk and stood up. His gaze stopped on the framed picture of his girls, causing him to sigh once more. Jack turned off the light and left the office.

"Merry Christmas, Jack!" Martin grinned from his perch on Samantha's desk. Jack smiled and looked around; the pretty blonde was nowhere in sight.

"Coffee?" Danny offered.

"No, thanks. I can't stay long." He looked around again, "Where's Vivian's tree?" he asked with mild amusement. Vivian had a miniature tree that she brought to the party every year.

"Don't know." Martin shook his head.

"Where's Samantha?" Jack asked.

"She took off right after shift ended. Didn't even say 'Merry Christmas'," Danny said. "She didn't even leave our presents," he added teasingly.

"She didn't take hers, either. Oh, here. This is from us," Martin reached under Samantha's desk and pulled out a box, brightly wrapped.

"Thanks," Jack managed. He peeked at the card, it was Danny's handwriting: _To Jack: Merry Christmas! From Martin, Viv and Danny_.

"And this one's from Samantha." Vivian smiled, as she pulled a smaller box from her desk. "I've been trying to hide the thing for a week." She handed Jack the box. Jack looked at the familiar handwriting.

"I need to go."

"You okay?" Martin asked. Danny flashed him a look. Jack merely nodded before turning to leave. Stepping outside, he realized it was snowing. He hurried to his car and pulled out his phone, dialing a familiar number.

"Spade." Jack wondered why she sounded so professional.

"Sam, it's me."

"I know," Jack heard the slight smile in her voice, "Caller ID."

"Yeah, right… um, I just called to say Merry Christmas."

"Thanks. You too. Are you okay?" she asked. Jack nodded, not realizing she couldn't see him.

"Yeah. I'm… fine. Thanks, for the present."

"Did you open it?"

"No, not yet. I-I have something for you too. Can I bring it by?"

"Actually, I'm not at home right now." Jack paused, wondering who she'd be spending Christmas with, "I took a walk. I'm going to get some coffee." He heard her chuckle softly, "You know I like peppermint mochas."

"Yeah. Um, I'll be there in 5." Jack said. He hung up quickly before she could protest. He put his car in drive and hurried to the coffee shop near Sam's apartment. Surprisingly, there wasn't much traffic, and he pulled into the parking lot only a couple minutes late. He got out of the car and made his way to the front door. He stopped to watch Samantha for a minute. She was wearing jeans and a heavy coat. Her hair was down and wet from the light snowfall. When she turned and saw him standing there she smiled and went to meet him.

"Hey," Samantha smiled in greeting.

"Hi."

"You going to get anything?" She asked, taking a sip of the steaming drink. He shook his head and watched as she closed her eyes and inhaled the strong scent. "I love peppermint. It's got to be the best part of Christmas! 'Cause God knows this snow isn't!" Samantha pulled her hood up as the snow fell faster.

"Come on, let me get you home," Jack put an arm around her and led her to his car.

"I'm fine. You don't have to."

"I know."

Jack pulled up in front of her place. Neither of them had said a word during the drive. Christmas carols were playing softly on the radio. "Thanks. Do you, uh, want to come in?"

"Sure," Jack got out of the car and followed her to the door. He watched as she fumbled with the keys with her gloved hand, the other hand holding the coffee. "Here." He took the keys from her and unlocked the door.

"Thanks," Samantha stepped inside and set her coffee down on the small table in the entrance way. She took off her coat, gloves and shoes. Jack copied her. Sam grabbed the drink and made her way to the living room.

"No tree?" Jack asked.

"No reason for one." Samantha said sofly. "I'm not around enough to enjoy it."

"Why don't you go change? Your clothes are wet, I don't want you getting sick. I'll start a fire," Jack grabbed the match book off of the counter and wandered over to the fireplace.

"Okay." Jack watched her walk into the bedroom before lighting the fireplace. By the time Samantha came out, Jack was sitting on the couch, his jacket and tie off. She sat down so she could face him.

"How are you? Really?" Samantha asked gently.

"I've been better." Jack murmured. Samantha nodded. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Samantha pulled her knees to her chest, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Good job tonight," Jack said, "On the case."

"Thanks." She mumbled softly. Jack leaned over and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, where his hand lingered before caressing her cheek gently. Samantha flinched as he did so. "I-I can't – I won't play this game. Either we're together… Or we're not." Jack smiled as he leaned over and kissed her. Samantha smiled, "I guess it's not the latter."

"Come on," Jack stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her off the couch. She followed him into her bedroom, where they had been many times before.

XXXXXXX

Jack smiled as he looked over at Samantha's sleeping form. He gently smoothed her hair back and kissed her on the forehead. She stirred slowly, "Jack?"

"Yeah. Merry Christmas," he whispered. She mumbled something incoherently, Jack chuckled and said, "Go back to sleep."

Samantha sighed softly and mumbled something he still couldn't catch. "Will you stay for a while longer?" she repeated hopefully.

"Sure. As long as you want."

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you, too," Jack said.

THE END!

A/N: Okay, so I've never actually heard either of them use those words, but in my own little world it's common place. And you were warned before hand, so NO FLAMES!


End file.
